Love Me Not
by EnigmaticWriterWorld
Summary: This is a first I've done Kane/Daniel/Miz so please be kind. I really don't know how to describe it since the fic is shorter than anything I have done so far.


Kane was walking down the hall to get ready for a tag team match with him and a mystery apponet vs. Team Rhodes Scholar. His tag team partner came up behind him. "Kane!" Waiting a little before he said his name again, "Kane!" Finally after hearing his name so many times, he stops and pulls off his black shield that he had covering his face.

Looking at his tag team partner, "What?" Kane asked.

Bryan looked at Kane. "Why are you tag teaming with someone new tonight? We are a tag team, we are the tag team champs." He then turned his head and looked away like he was broken that Kane would do this to him.

"Daniel, I'm only doing this because Teddy said that teaming with someone else might do some good."

Hearing what Kane said, he came back with, "Oh so if I went to Teddy, he might actually let me tag team tonight," he looked at Kane with a glare on his face, "because WE ARE THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!"

Kane rolled his eyes at his tag team partner and just walked out to the top of the ramp.

Daniel ended up running after Kane trying to stop him. "Kane! Don't you do this to me! No! No! No! No! No!" He yelled as the crowd in the arena was chanting "YES!" back at him. He made his way over to where the commentators were talking.

Once the match began, Daniel sat there watching Kane and Miz vs. Team Rhodes Scholar. While he was watching the match, he was pretty amused by the way Miz and Kane were taking care of this match. For a while, he was cheering for Miz, then the other half, he had a pout on his face like he didn't want it to happen.

When Kane and Miz were declared victors, Daniel stood up, applauding his hands as he ran into the ring and raised his hand up with Kane's. Miz glared at Daniel as he raised his hand with Kane's other hand. This kept going back and forth for a while. Kane got sick of his arms going up and down, back and forth. He pulled his hands out from both Daniel and Miz, grabbing his title and stormed back to the locker room.

The show went to commercials as Daniel and Miz ran after Kane into the locker room. Daniel got to the locker room just before Miz did. Opening the door, Miz then ran in and plowed Daniel away from the door. Daniel growled under his breath. "Miz! Go away!" He yelled as he saw him enter the room. He came in after Miz as he tried getting him out.

Kane growled deeper than Daniel did, pushing him out of the room. "Go away!" Kane yelled, slamming the door shut in front of Daniel's face. Once the door was shut, Kane turned his head as he saw Miz laying on the sofa that was in the locker room. He slowly walked over to Miz, tossing his belt aside. "You were great Miz," Kane spoke quietly.

"Well thank you." Miz smiled as he nodded his head. "Glad to give the fans what they came to see."

Kane then scratched his head, "Well, that's not what I'm talking about. Daniel and I have seemed to fall apart as a tag team. You saw the way he was acting when we were in that match."

Miz cocked his brow as he listened to Kane. "Yeah, he was acting weird, that may be because he was born weird." Miz laughed a little.

"You're right. Well, what do you say we teach him a lesson?" Kane asked with a smirk on his face.

Taking a few minutes, Miz thought about it. "Well what do you mean by that?" He asked, wondering what Kane was talking about.

Letting out a small laugh, Kane looked at Miz as he came over to him and pulled his face up. He planted a deep kiss on his lips. His hands picked Miz up and sat him on his lap. He didn't feel Miz stop the kiss. Picking up the pace, Kane began to kiss Miz harder and faster.

Miz began to run his hands down his chest, to his waist. One hand began to slip into his thong and found his shaft. Slowly, his hand began to rub his shaft, beginning to pick up the pace as he heard Kane moan.

Daniel standing outside the door, began to hear the moans and wondered what was going on. "Kane? What the hell is going on?" He waited for a reply.

The moans began to get louder as Kane pulled Miz's bottoms down. Miz straddled on Kane's lap as he slid down on his big shaft. "Oh god!" Miz yelled as he felt his ass hole being stretched open. "Fuck me bitch!" He demanded as Kane began to thrust himself into Miz.

"What?!" Bryan yelled from outside the door. "You have to be kidding me."

Kane and Miz soon tuned Daniel out and focused on fucking one another there in the locker room. Thrusting his body hard and deep into Miz caused Miz to have a small orgasm, but Kane wanted something bigger. So his big hands wrapped around his shaft and began to stroke it slowly. Miz moaned slowly until Kane began to speed it up. He wanted to hear everything that Miz had, even if it was just to drive Daniel crazy.

After Miz had exploded all over Kane, and Kane exploded deep inside Miz, they ended up laying on the floor, Miz being on top of Kane. Kane was looking into Miz's eyes. "That was great, and I'd hate to say this, but that was better than doing it with Daniel."

Miz laughed a little as he kissed Kane's lips deeply. "So you're saying you're in love with me?"

Nodding his head, "Yeah, I am."


End file.
